Be careful what you wish for
by bloodredblackeningabyss
Summary: They say be careful what you wish for but they never tell you the consequences. I learned that the hard way. Fax! Revised!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this Is my newest story called Be careful what you wish for. Hope you like it!**

It was early on Hallo eve's mourn, when I decided to go to the market. As usual it was packed with the people of the crossroad trade. Although something caught my eye. It was a cart painted black to the core hanging by a thread on the cart was a sign reading MADAME ANNEA'S WISH WORSHOP. Naturally being the curious girl I was the trinkets displayed on the table called to me. And before I could notice I was right next to the cart smiling at the lady named Annea.

" Hello lost child of the wind I am the one called Annea. What brings you across the sea to my cart of wonder?" She asks.

" I need something to entertain me on this fine Hallo's eve. Do you have any suggestions?" I replied.

" Of course Child. What do you take me for some old hag selling her life away?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Sorry Ma-" I started.

" No matter I have just the thing." She said holding up a silver pouch full of dust. " Just pour this out your window tonight before you go to sleep and all your dreams will come through."

" Sounds like fairytale told to little girls to get them to behave." I muttered.

" Excuse me? Since when do you think you are above me?" Annea snapped.

" Sorry misteress." I said as I walked all the way home.

Third person's pov

Just as the girl began to walk away the mistress began to cackle. The old lady transformed into a women no older than 25 years of age. Her once kind eyes grew blck and heartless her grey hair turned a fire burned red. And her once ratty clothing turned into a black cape. She smiled,

"Foolish girl. Never trust a strange women ecspecially if that women is a great witch like me. Foolish foolish girl. Be careful what you wish for Maximum Ride. Your life is about to take a turn for the worst." Said the witch. Cackling as she and her cart disapeared into the thick green air.

**Pretty strange right? I have a very werid creative process. Check out my other story Dead inside!**

**Fang hated his life but after a beautiful girl moves next door he'll do anything to get it back. Despite the consequences. Fax!**

**Bloodredblackeningabyss**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now for the next installment of Be careful what you wish for!**

While running home I noticed a thick green mist flowing across the midnight blue sky. What the fuck? Who ever heard of green mist swirling in the sky? Somebody's seen Aladin way too many times.

Watching it swirl around in the once crisp night air. It traps me inside clasping it's bounding chains around my chest. It squeezes and squeezes until I'm sure I can't breath any more. The fog whispers to me.

_Your alright child._

_Your alright._

_Let the wind take you home._

_Release yourself to the darkness._

_Sleep child._

_You are bound._

_He will come for you child._

Who will come for me? What will come for me? Should I be afraid? Huh! Everything started with that blasted old hag!

"Stupid blasted old toad!" I mutter.

Suddenly something appeared within the thickened smog. A vision. There in it stood the old hag herself. Dressed in her old torn garments just as I had left her. Although as time started to drift on by she began to cackle. The same green mist surronding her portly body, I had once been mesmorized by. A devil indescieze as such a beautiful angel. Just as she was portraying a weaker being. The elder transformed into a peite women a bit older than I. Weilding firey red hair and dark eyes.

This women I recognize as the old town witch. Lisa. What would this lady want with me? I never even conferenced with this hag.

_Your mother has._

What?

_I said your mother has conferenced with her. She gave her powers and in return Your mother gave Lisa the key to the netherworlds._

What are the netherworlds?

_The netherworlds are the lands between heaven, earth and hell._

WHAT?

_Pleasant dreams child._

**Still love cliffhangers**

**Bloodredblackeningabyss**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay like I was saying with my other story, I can't believe how many people viewed my stories!**

**So with that said I leave you with my favorite catch phrase.**

**KAWAII DESU SPARKLE!**

When arriving in my bed chamber, I took out the pouch of silver dust the witch had given me. Glowing in the moonlight I poured it out my window. For some reason the dust ended in the shape of the moon.

The dust began to cast light upwards toward the heavens. My eyes shimmer with envy of the beautiful star-dust suspending higher and higher into the atmosphere above.

_Child, you know what you must do._

_Child! Do it before the magic reaches heaven._

_Do not delay!_

_Time is death!_

And sure enough the farther the light went, my heart began to blacken. Daggers filled my eyes as blood began to pour down my fingertips. I was melting into a puddling of crimson fluid. Acid began to burn my soft skin fleshed.

_Say it child!_

_Say it I command you!_

_Scream it to the heavens!_

"I wish to see the netherworld!" I scream.

THIS IS MY LINE! DON"T TRY TO STEAL IT!

All pain was gone and so was my chamber. Now I was standing in an open gray field. The smell of decay filled my nose along with the burning flesh. All of the souls are in agony. It's as if I can feel their pain. I can here there longing moans.

I can barely make out a sign in the distance.

It reads:

THE HOME OF THE DEAD

POPULATION: 5,207,988,555,324,001

I can tell that last number is me.

The life among the dead. ( anyone know what song that's from?)

_Be careful down their child. The dead can see right through a human facade._

_TRUST NO ONE!_

Who can I trust if there is no one. I am all alone.

**Aww poor Max! She's all alone.**

**Okay enough of that sob story.**

**Fax will commence in about the next 5 chapters!**

**Bloodredblackeningabyss**


End file.
